


Moonlight Kisses

by GothicPrincessWitch



Series: Fenhawke Tumblr Drabbles [17]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Feels, Fluff, M/M, Protective Fenris, Purple Hawke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 14:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12509164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicPrincessWitch/pseuds/GothicPrincessWitch
Summary: Hawke's favorite kind of date is when he takes Fenris out to kill slavers under the moonlight.





	Moonlight Kisses

Moonlight streams over the darkened waters at the docks. It would be romantic if not for the stench of sewage and fish and, of course, the bodies of freshly killed slavers littering the ground.   
  
Fenris cleans his sword, sheathes it, and turns to Hawke. His moonlight-silver hair is tinged pink from blood, and more blood is splattered across his face and armor, but his green eyes are blazing, he’s flushed and soaked in sweat, breathing heavily from the lingering adrenaline. Combined with how utterly breathtaking Fenris had looked in the just finished battle – not to mention in that tight leather armor of his – Garrett Hawke finds himself staring open-mouthed in awe.   
  
Fuck it, maybe it’s a little romantic. Their kind of romantic anyway. If you count killing slavers under the moonlight as a date, which Hawke absolutely does.   
  
Fenris’s expression fades from fierce to concerned. “You’re hurt…”   
  
Being so careful with his clawed gauntlet, Fenris reaches up to examine the shallow cut on Hawke’s brow, and Hawke winces at the contact.   
  
“Would you like to kiss it and make it better?” teases Hawke with a smile.   
  
“If it would help,” says Fenris, before brushing his lips against Hawke’s, but there’s worry still creased in his wrinkled brow.   
  
“I’ll be fine, love,” Hawke tries reassuring him, but Fenris looks at him more intensely, green eyes burning into him.   
  
“It pains me to see you hurt. If something more serious were to happen…” Fenris murmurs, an undercurrent of vehemence in his voice.   
  
Hawke’s hands move to Fenris’s waist, pulling him closer. “Thank the Maker I have you to protect me, then,” he says, pecking a light kiss on Fenris’s brow.   
  
“I thank the Maker I have you at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on Tumblr.


End file.
